1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein a lighting arrangement comprises sections of power connection units pre-installed into the connecting parts of the outdoor umbrella respectively so that it not only facilitates the user to electrically connect and disconnect the lighting arrangement, but also simplifies the assembling and disassembling of the outdoor umbrella.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor umbrellas are usually set up at outdoor area, such as the patio area, garden area, campground or beach area, to give a pleasant shade for a user, wherein a conventional outdoor umbrella comprises a supporting frame comprising a stand having a predetermined weight and a support stem upwardly extended from the stand, and a foldable awning supported by the supporting frame for providing a shading area.
In the dark, a user may merely mount a light fixture on the outdoor umbrella for illumination. The user may merely hang the light fixture on the supporting support stem of the outdoor umbrella when the outdoor umbrella is unfolded. Otherwise, a light bulb is installed into the foldable awning the outdoor umbrella. However, due to the folding and unfolding operations of the outdoor umbrella, the light is hard to be installed thereinto for fitting the folding movement of the foldable awning. In other words, the connection of the light fixture and the electrical power are complicated that will largely increase the installation and assembly cost of the outdoor umbrella.
Moreover, when the light fixture is installed on the outdoor umbrella, it is difficult to fold up or unfold the outdoor umbrella since the light fixture may alter the origin structural design of the outdoor umbrella. Especially when the light fixture is installed on the outdoor umbrella, it is difficult for the user to maintain and repair the light fixture and the electrical connection. Moreover, the external light fixture will destroy the overall appearance of the outdoor umbrella as well.
In addition, it is inconvenient for the user to extend an electrical cord from the light fixture to a power source around the outdoor umbrella. The user may trip over the hanging down and entangling electrical cord that may cause accidents.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein a lighting arrangement is pre-installed into the outdoor umbrella for well illuminating an area under the outdoor umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein the lighting arrangement comprises sections of power connection units pre-installed into the connecting parts of the outdoor umbrella respectively, so that it not only facilitates the user to electrically connect and disconnect the lighting arrangement, but also simplifies the assembling and disassembling of the outdoor umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein the folding and unfolding operations of the outdoor umbrella will not be interfered after the lighting arrangement is installed into the outdoor umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein the lighting arrangement does not require to alter the original structural design of the outdoor umbrella, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the outdoor umbrella incorporating with the lighting arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein the electrical cords and switchable power supply are pre-installed to extend inside the framework of outdoor umbrella, such as the awing arms, connecting arms and supporting arms, so that a user is safe and hassle-free to operate the lighting arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with power supply arrangement for electrical appliance, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for incorporating the lighting arrangement with the outdoor umbrella.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an outdoor umbrella, which comprises:
a fabric made awning;
a foldable awning frame which is constructed to support said fabric awning thereon and comprises an upper housing, a lower housing, a plurality of tubular awning arms radially extended from the upper housing in a pivotally movable manner, and at least a tubular connecting arm pivotally connected one of the awning arms with the lower housing;
a supporting frame comprising a support stem having an interior cavity and a supporting arm pivotally connecting the awning frame with the support stem; and
a lighting arrangement, comprising:
an electric hub having an electric inlet disposed in the upper housing;
a plurality of illuminating units mounted on the awning arms respectively, wherein each of the illuminating units comprises a plurality of illuminators spacedly extended along the respective awning arm;
a plurality of connecting devices, each of which comprises a first connector and a second connector, for electrically connecting the plurality of illuminating units with the electric hub respectively, wherein the first connectors are radially provided on the electric hub and the second connectors are electrically provided on the illuminating units respectively, wherein each of the illuminating units is capable of electrically connecting with the electric hub by connecting the second connector thereof with the respective first connector; and
a control device which is provided along the supporting frame and comprises a power supply, an electric outlet detachably connecting to the electric inlet of the electric hub, and an electric cord electrically connecting the power supply with the electric outlet;
whereby while assembling the awning frame, a user is able to electrically connect the illuminating units to the electric hub by connecting the second connectors to the first connectors at the same time.